


How Sue Storm Got Her Groove Back

by TheZev



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZev/pseuds/TheZev
Summary: Peter is half her age. He’s her baby brother’s best friend. But if he keeps paying attention to Sue when her husband won’t, she doesn’t know what will happen…
Relationships: Peter Parker/Susan Storm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	How Sue Storm Got Her Groove Back

“Good night, dear,” Reed said, giving Sue a peck on the cheek. Then he turned away from her, wrapping the sheet around his body.

Sue looked at his back and scowled. That was all she got, after ten years of marriage. A kiss on the cheek. That was what was wrong with their marriage and with her. _Him._ They were in a rut and had been for a long time. The only difference was that Reed didn’t mind it. It was her whose needs were being neglected.

Every time she suggested something that might end up with her fulfilled, his lack of caring and attention won out. For some reason, it had come to a head tonight. She’d never felt so frustrated with Reed, even bitter that she’d married him. After all, there had been so many others she could’ve wed…

A germ of an idea formed in her mind. There still were others. Men who’d give their left hand to fulfill the needs Reed cared so little for. So long as he cared so little about his husbandly privileges, why should she not bestow them on someone else?

Admitting the possibility eased Sue’s trouble mind. She played with the idea of going out and finding another man, someone who would really fuck her. Not Namor—he’d be the opposite of Reed, far too clingy. But Spider-Man—he’d just joined the team. And it was obvious he’d lusted after her for years, ever since their first meeting. He’d been a boy then. Now he was a man. With dark, curly hair—a handsome face so boyish it was almost pretty—and a swimmer’s body packed with muscle, everything strong and firm, not rubbery or old…

Sue closed her eyes and let her mind drift deeper and deeper into thoughts of him. And before she passed out, she touched her pussy, shivering with ecstasy at the contact. She was wet just with the idea of Peter. She wondered if he would be the next one to have her or if Reed’s big brain might finally smarten up enough to see what she needed.

Whoever her next lover would be, they’d please her first and foremost. Sue was not going to put up with anything less than she deserved, not anymore.

***

The next morning Sue stayed in bed late. She didn’t want to face anyone—not when she felt so torn up by her adulterous imaginings. And the fact that following the same line of thought made her agree with last night’s assessment, over and over again. She wanted to cheat on her husband. There was no getting around it.

Someone knocked at the bedroom door. That was it. There was no avoiding it any longer. “Come in.”

Surprising her, it was Peter that came in, holding a mug of hot coffee. “You seem to be getting a late start. I thought this might help you out.”

“Thank you, Peter.” Sue sounded weak, even to her own ears, but his concern touched her. “Where are the others?”

Peter set down the coffee on the nightstand. “Reed is running tests, Ben is off with Alicia, Johnny’s headed to the beach. None of them seemed to need me, so I thought I’d hang back and see how you were doing.”

Sue sat up and reached for the coffee, struck too sharply by his care and attention to say anything.

“But maybe you’d rather be alone. I get it.”

Peter began to leave the room, but Sue stopped him with a hard pat on the bed beside her—the empty space where Reed had slept. “Don’t go. Keep me company awhile. You’re very good company, Peter.”

“Well, long as I’m feeling useful, maybe I could get you some actual breakfast.”

“No, just coffee is fine.” She patted the bed again. “You do know what this gesture means, don’t you? You’re not a Skrull infiltrating the team?”

“No, ma’am.” Peter sat down next to her.

Sue took his hand. “I’m glad you’re here,” she said.

“I’m not bothering you?”

“No, never. You’re too sweet a boy to bother me. It’s always nice spending time with you.”

Sue wore only a robe around her naked body. When her blanket slipped down, it showed the cleavage where the robe wrapped around her, tied at her belly, the neckline only able to hold so much of her plump, matronly cleavage. She had nice breasts. Big breasts. Not as big as many of the girls Johnny went out with, but enough for Sue to be sure that Reed’s neglect had nothing to do with her curvy body and everything to do with his own inattention.

She noticed Peter staring at her chest. Her heart pounded. She gripped her robe at the cleavage, holding it a little more securely shut, and kissed Peter’s cheek. She didn’t know what message exactly she was sending, only that she was going along with her urges and they were pulling her first one way, then the other. Her body as confused as her mind was.

“I’m so happy to have you on the team,” Sue said.

“I’m glad to be here,” Peter replied. “I always wanted to be. You just kicked me to the curb the first time I showed up.”

He was teasing, but Sue still felt a dagger of regret inch into her heart. “Sometimes we don’t know who to trust—who will make good partners—until we’re old enough to have lost out on them. Things would’ve gone a lot better if we’d had you for a teammate from the beginning.”

“For you, maybe. I would’ve just been a poor little bug, trying to avoid getting squashed by Galactus and Blastarr and all your other baddies.”

“I would’ve made sure you were okay. And I know you would’ve taken good care of me too. You’re a very caring person, Peter. A very giving person. Even back then, I knew you’d make some girl very happy.”

“Well, not yet, no.”

“There’s still time.”

Sue leaned forward to be closer to him and her blanket fell away from her shifting body. Her cleavage was exposed. Peter glanced at it before looking away. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Sue reached out to tousle his hair. “It feels good to know I can still attract attention. I’m an old lady, you know. I’ll be forty in a few years.”

“You won’t look it for at least a decade.”

“Oh, darling, now you’re flattering me.”

She took his hand and kissed it, then let it go. It fell limply, landing on her breasts. Peter flinched and pulled his hand away. “I’m sorry, Sue.”

His fingers had burned like branding irons when they touched her flesh. Sue leaned back against her pillows and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes. She had to control herself. She had to!

Peter started to rise, but Sue grabbed his hand again. “Don’t go, Peter.”

A thrill of anticipation rushed through her, starting where he touched her breasts and ending in her cunt. She felt her clit twitch; she giggled nervously.

“Don’t leave me alone. Not now.” Without even thinking about it, she pulled her hand to her breasts. “Feel how fast my heart is going? You’ve gotten me excited. Could you tell? Can you see how excited I am?”

Peter cleared his throat. His eyes widened. “I didn’t notice—let myself think that. Ma’am.”

The blanket fell away, leaving Sue closer to being exposed than she ever had been. As if she were dreaming, she untied the belt of her robe. When it fell open, the valley between her breasts could be seen from her clavicle down to her belly, where her robe pooled into folds of fabric that were thick as shadows at night.

“I’m lonely, Peter. I need to be held. Hold me, darling. Please, be the one to hold me…”

Peter moved closer. Awkwardly, his arms wrapped around her. She embraced him to, clinging to him. Until she took his hand from her back and moved it between their bodies, down into her lap. She sighed, feeling him touch her warm, wet opening.

“I need that, too. Peter… Are you going to give me what I need?”

She didn’t have to tell him what to do, just ask. His fingers stroked over her womanhood, taking her breath away with the feel of a hand other than her own and a man other than her husband. And as he showed her the differences between herself and the two touches she was used to, he leaned into her body and ran his lips over her breast.

Sue’s breath caught as he reversed himself, moving his mouth down from her tits to her belly. Her robe was open, all of her naked body his to look at, touch, possess. His mouth reached her pussy. She felt his breath on her slit and it was like he was penetrating her with the heat of it.

Sue almost hyperventilated. Peter lifted his head and looked into her eyes. Sue froze. She could only watch as his lips moved closer to her overheated sex. It had been so long since a man had touched her pussy, especially with his tongue. All the desire she’d ignored over the years now piled onto her, all at once. She knew now how she needed Peter’s tongue inside her.

“Lick me, darling,” she breathed. “Please. Lick my pussy, Peter.”

The hitch in her voice didn’t escape Peter. He gently opened up her thighs and crawled between them, kneeling at her crotch, practically in her lap. He stared at her cunt like he could see every bead of moisture, every twitch of arousal.

Sue squeezed her own breasts, resisting the tiny but insistent urge to close her legs against Peter’s gaze. She knew she must look unspeakably wanton. She knew what she and Peter were doing was already wrong. But she also knew that she couldn’t stop. The very fact that she didn’t want to stop was evidence enough that they couldn’t. Not now. Not when they’d already gone so far and not when they were now so close.

Her pubic thatch glistened with her arousal. Peter stared at it. Sue knew he wasn’t enraptured. He was hesitating.

“Go ahead, Peter,” she sighed. “Taste me.”

Peter licked his dry lips, then moved his face forward. Into her lap. Sue felt his tongue push through her pubic hair—into the tender folds they hid. She gasped—the tip of his tongue inside her—then he was prodding the rest into her cunt.

“Oh, good God!” Sue cried, jerking her hips, thrusting herself absolutely whorishly against Peter’s mouth.

She threw her legs over Peter’s shoulders and dug her feet into his back. Her head tossed from side to side. She clutched and massaged her breasts. But as good as that felt, it was only what she wanted, not what she needed.

Sue grabbed Peter’s hair and held him between her legs, where he couldn’t stop touching her. She couldn’t take for him to stop touching her, not now, when she’d just remembered how good her pussy could feel…

Peter had to respond to her passion. He ran his tongue over her slit, tracing the cream that trickled out of her. The tip of his tongue dipped inside of Sue, then went up to assault her sensitive clit.

“Oh, _Peter,_ you know just what to do to me!” Sue gasped. “Oh God, your tongue feels so good! Right there, _there,_ Peter! Yes, oh baby, lick me! Lick all of me!”

Her legs thrashed. Her hands returned to her breasts, to pull at engorged nipples, so tender she could not ignore them. Sue writhed about in a frenzy to the point that Peter had trouble keeping his tongue in her. The effort aroused him further. Sue heard him grunt against her pussy.

“Taste so good, Sue,” he husked. “Don’t have to tell me to lick you when you taste so good…”

He buried his mouth between her thighs for a long kiss. When he came up again, the lower half of his face was wet with her nectar. After licking his lips with a delighted groan, he leaned back down to lap furiously at her sex.

His tongue trailed over her asshole, not touching so much as teasing, before it was back at her pussy. He pushed it inside her. Sue’s inner muscles sucked at it; she felt sex-crazed as she gripped his head with her legs.

Then, having gotten in a good squeeze, Sue pulled back her knees and exposed her cunt to Peter’s mouth. She was wide open now, her vulnerability making her feel more sensitive than ever. Peter had her close to orgasm. Very, very close.

And then she was there, released, her head spinning, her mind floating above feelings of pleasure so intense they were unbearable. Peter kept licking and kissing and Sue knew her pussy was responding with everything it had, but her ecstasy had her decoupled from the physical thrashing of her body. When she came back to her senses and the feeling rushed back into her consciousness, she found herself desperately aroused.

Sue held out her arms imploringly. “Fuck me, darling!” she cried breathlessly. “Give me your cock!”

Peter came up onto his knees and unzipped his jeans. He hauled his erect cock out. Sue gasped when she saw its hugeness. She cooed for him to bring it to her. Peter climbed on top of her and forced himself into her pussy, elevating her horniness to a new plateau of need and want.

“Oh, baby!” Sue screamed. “Oh—darling boy—now fuck me! _Fuck me!”_

A few quick strokes of his cock and she was coming again. Peter’s member wasn’t just long, it was thick, and she was so aroused that every thrust rubbed against her engorged clit.

“Stop-stop-stop-stop-stop!” Sue cried, wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him tight, stop him from backing up and diving back into her. “You made me come too hard! I’m fucking… I’ll die if you keep going! Please, just—oh God—“

Peter kissed her breasts, his prick still inside her. It was throbbing, stretching her with each pulse that went through its hardened length, but otherwise Peter kept himself as still as possible.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he said between kisses.

“I know you didn’t.” She stroked his hair. “You have a wonderful cock… I wasn’t ready for it.”

“And you have a nice, tight cunt.”

Sue flushed. “It’s been a long time since someone’s said anything like that to me.”

“Well, it hasn’t gotten any looser since then.”

Sue ran her hand over his sweaty forehead. “You almost feel like you have a fever.”

“No, you’ve just got me running hot.”

“If we start again, you won’t come? Not for a while? I know it’s not fair, me having come twice already, but I want you to fuck me for a good long time.”

“I will,” Peter promised.

She kissed him and petted his hair some more. “I know you will, darling. You’re so caring—you must know how much I need it. Or you can’t _know,_ but at least you have some idea. And you know how good it feels. It feels too good for it to end, not for a long while. Please, control yourself for as long as you can. I know it’s not easy. I know how it must feel, if it feels half as good for you as it does me… I want it to feel good for you too, Peter… you and your wonderful cock deserve to feel so good…”

Sue’s ass began to squirm again, her movements driving excitement deep into Sue’s body. He started to respond, pumping his cock in and out of Sue’s suckling pussy, and the tempo of her own movements increased with him. She was soon coming again, and as her sex convulsed, Peter could no longer control himself. He let go, groaning softly as he poured his thick cum deep inside of Sue.

“I’m sorry, ma’am, I can’t help it,” he sighed. “Your pussy’s just so tight.”

“It’s alright,” Sue said soothingly, though her voice heaved with pleasure. “Go ahead and come. Come inside me. I like it. I like it so much.”

After a few more thrusts, pumping out the last of his seed, Peter collapsed on top of her. Their two bodies shifted, getting comfortable until his prick slipped out of her. Sue held him in her hands and kissed him, so extraordinarily thankful for what he’d done for her. He’d not only made her come. He’d made her feel like a woman again.

“Sue?”

“Yes, dear?”

And then she felt him. His hardness, his swelling, throbbing harder than ever against her thigh.

“Can we do it again?” Peter asked.


End file.
